attraction
by mezzalou
Summary: jimmy Godfrey loves his fiancee, but he has now developed feelings for someone he shouldn't have which is Annie frost.
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy Godfrey is having a bad day but then his day couldn't get any worse, then one of his suspects on his cases gets free, he got bailed on all charges, jimmy thinks that the guy should have been locked up and the key thrown away, but the courts didn't share the same opinion as Jimmy and let the murderer go.

The suspect is a young guy in his mid-twenties with a grudge against any law enforcement, so nailing him for a crime was difficult for everyone investigating the case.

Jimmy sees Annie walk in and head over to his desk, her facial expression is one he has seen before with Annie, she is going to be pissed at him for ordering a surveillance team to watch Mr Anderson, surveillance requests have to be put through the higher ups and Jimmy went over Annie's head.

Annie was at the U.S Marshals headquarters because of jimmy's actions in ordering a surveillance team to follow Ryan Anderson, when they revealed the reason they threatened her with suspension if she didn't keep her team in check, Annie headed back to base to have an argument with Jimmy and also to tell him his surveillance op is not going ahead.

Jimmy a word now shouts Annie

What's up Annie? Asks jimmy

Can you tell me why you ordered a team to follow Ryan Anderson? Asks Annie

He shouldn't have been let go you know it and so do I shouts jimmy

I don't care but you should have come to me first instead of going over my head argues Annie

Jimmy and Annie where still in the bunks fighting and yelling at each other when the rest of the team arrived to work, Marco, Luke and daisy are all used to Jimmy and Annie fighting so they just got on with the days paperwork and took on cases when they needed to, they didn't bother to check on the pair because they knew they would either be still yelling at each other or talking so they all left them to it.

In the cribs

Annie was leaning against the wall with jimmy stood in front of her giving her the death glares like he always wanted the last word, he was stood there waiting for her to say something so that he could pounce but she didn't, instead Annie grabbed hold of Jimmy around the neck and pulled his head to hers.

She placed her lips on his and kissed him lightly then she pulled away from him like it was a mistake, jimmy pressed Annie against the wall of the cribs and started kissing her and deepening his kiss, at first Annie didn't register what he was doing but then she felt his passion in his lips and this egged her on so she grabbed his shirt and lifted it up, he took his shirt of the rest of the way and she did the same with hers.

She was still pressed against the wall and jimmy wasn't letting her go, he had her pinned up to the wall with his wet tongue in her mouth, she moved her hands to her pants and undone the quickly she manoeuvred them past her hips and down her long skinny legs, once her pants pooled round her feet she stepped out of them, jimmy quickly did the same with his pants.

Annie and jimmy where still against the wall kissing know Annie jumped on jimmy and swung her legs around his waist, he accepted this as an invitation, he released his big thick cock from his boxers then he got his finger and moved her underwear to the side and in one thrust he was inside her, moving in her and soon they both had climaxed together and he had spilled his seed deep within her.

Wow that was amazing if I may say so says Jimmy

It was but we do not discuss this with anyone else about what happened in here and between us says Annie

Yes ma'am my lips are sealed says Jimmy

Good now let's leave her like we are still mad at each other says Annie

And are you still mad at me Annie asks Jimmy

Yes but I know you won't go over my head says Annie

I know now let's get back to it says Jimmy leaving the cribs and heading into the main area of the building followed by Annie.

Jimmy leaves the cribs and as soon as he does his phone starts ringing, he answers the phone and it is the local police department alerting him, that the recent guy who was bailed for rape and murder may have struck again, jimmy hears the news and decides to take the case, he grabs Annie and he tells her and they plan on finding him before he can hurt anyone else.

Annie walks up to everyone to brief them on the events and the new suspect they are looking for, she gathers them all up and sends them into the conference room where they find Jimmy sat there waiting for them.

Daisy is the first to walk in and she eyes up Jimmy then Annie and she notices the file sat on the table tucked under Jimmy's arm, she concludes to herself mentally the reason for their fight earlier, the fight Annie and Jimmy had was over a case.

So what's going on have we got a knew case asks Daisy

Yeah we have sit down and Jimmy will tell you about our new case say Annie pointing towards Jimmy and the board.

Ok this is Ryan Anderson he is in his mid-twenties he was recently arrested for raping a women then he was suspected of murdering another, now he was arrested and jailed two years ago for a rape of a women he only served a year due to him saying it was in self-defence and the court believed him, he was bailed this morning for an alleged rape and assault the women wanted her day in court now he claim she attacked him and other stuff and again the court believed him so they let him go says Jimmy

Why are we working this case then asks Daisy

Another women was found in her home beaten and raped, the women is the wife of an ex-con who shared a cell with Anderson when he was in prison says Annie

Wow so there is a warrant out for his arrest says Marco

Yep and wear Kevlar at all times if he tries to hurt you he may try and shoot you and say that you started it warns jimmy

Right lets go find him and be careful says Annie.

A little while later…

Jimmy and daisy where looking through the old case files when Marco came up to them and sat down in a sigh.

What's up with you asks Daisy

There is nothing on this guy in the prison records I mean he doesn't have any family in the area that he may turn to says Marco

So he doesn't have any relatives so who will he go to for help says Annie walking up to her desk.

Don't know but this guy is slick he targets women of men who have done something to him points out Jimmy.

Look why don't we call it a day and head out says Annie

Yeah that's a good Idea says everyone agreeing to go, and so they all get up and leave the building.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Annie's loft

Annie pulls up outside her building she parks her escalade, then she heads up to her loft for a hot shower and to go to sleep while cuddling her dog, well that is her plan but when she gets up to her door and opens it she notices things don't add up, she walks in slowly and looks around and finds things out of place and her dog is a sleep on his bed, she thinks to herself _normally he bounds over to me expecting me to feed him but not tonight._

She walks around until she reaches the wall near her bathroom door, she walks to the door and suddenly out of nowhere a foot comes out of nowhere and hits her straight in the face and knocks Annie unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie woke up on the floor of her loft with a pounding headache and a her whole body was sore, it also ached and throbbed in places she would never mention to anyone especially jimmy, she tried to roll over but when she moved she felt a searing pain in her side, she opened her eyes to see a man with a gun aimed at her, Annie took one look at the person sat on her couch stroking her pet dog, she remembered his picture on his file it was Ryan Anderson himself in the flesh.

Why asks Annie

Why what says Ryan

Why me ask Annie

Why you well you know Deputy Godfrey and you are his best friend, he cares about you so I'm going to hurt someone he cares about says Ryan

So you are just going to hurt me replies Annie

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tuesday morning

Marshal's office Houston

Jimmy walked into work late due to him and Natalie having an argument over the wedding and his input into the arrangements, when he arrived he looks at all the faces around and he notices a familiar face is missing which is Annie, normally Annie is in the office well before anyone else so it is odd for her to not be there.

Hey has any of you'd spoke to Annie today asks Jimmy

No replies Marco

No replies Luke

No why what's up asks Daisy

I don't know she just hasn't turned up for work and we need everyone in looking for Ryan Anderson says Jimmy

Have you tried calling her maybe she is sick or something suggests Daisy

No but I will says Jimmy getting his phone out of his pocket and dialling Annie's number, a few minutes later he turns his phone off .

So any news asks Luke

No she didn't answer the phone says Jimmy

Well maybe she is driving and can't get to the phone at the moment suggests Marco

You know what am going round to her place to see her says Jimmy getting up and heading out of the building.

I am coming to says Daisy hot on his heel.

Ok let's go

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Annie's loft

Annie was slipping in and out of consciousness since two o clock the same morning, she tried to sleep but this suspect Ryan broke into her apartment and held her captive, he assaulted her and tortured her, after he left Annie tried to sleep but she kept waking up thinking he may return and this time kill her but he didn't instead before he left he raped Annie.

She woke up again but this time to the sound of loud banging on the front door, every time she tried to move she aggravated her injuries so she couldn't get up to answer the door, she thought to herself if she kept quiet for long they may go away.

Jimmy kept knocking on the door but Annie didn't answer the door so he shouted through the door to Annie, because he knew she was in there so he started to shout.

Annie if you don't open this door in 5 seconds then I am going to kick it off its hinges shouts jimmy through the door.

Annie doesn't respond to jimmy's shouting, next minute all you hear and see is the front door fly open, jimmy and Daisy enter Annie's loft and search it until they find her on the floor next to her bed in the foetal position, Daisy notices her first and walks over to her and in an instant her hand goes straight to her neck to check for a pulse and she does find one, when she touches Annie she notices her flinch at her touch and soon Annie's eyes open.

Hey Annie what happened asks Daisy in a gentle voice

I don't want to talk about it says Annie

Ok but soon you will need to and I think we need t get you to the hospital says Daisy

No says Annie

What asks Daisy?

Not hospital please Daisy am begging you pleads Annie

Ok but you need to get changed and checked out says Daisy

Ok I'll get changed but could you help me get up please asks Annie wincing in pain when moving her beaten body.

Annie the apartment is clear shouts Jimmy walking over to them.

Jimmy notices Annie lay on the floor and bleeding.

What happened to you asks Jimmy talking to Annie and being held back by daisy.

Jimmy don't she doesn't want you to see her like this says Daisy

Ok well I will go phone for an ambulance says Jimmy

No she doesn't want to go to hospital she wants me to tend to her wounds says Daisy

Ok but we need evidence for a case to help catch the person responsible says Jimmy

Hey jimmy what is more important here Annie or catching the sicko who did this to her says Daisy

Both ok well for the time being let's focus on Annie ok help me get her up then look for some clean clothes for orders Daisy

Ok says Jimmy walking over to help Annie up off of the floor

Jimmy and Daisy managed to get Annie up off the floor and sat her on her bed in a uncomfortable position.

But her uncomfortable sitting position didn't go unnoticed from Daisy who noticed her pained filled facial expression.

Ok err jimmy can you go and find Annie some clean clothes please now says Daisy

Ok Annie what's the matter you need to start talking or else I can't help you ok reasons daisy

Fine just don't tell jimmy says Annie

Ok so what happened prompts Daisy

Ok I came home last night and I was knocked out when I came to our wanted suspect on jimmy's case was on top of me, he beaten me up pretty bad but then he raped me twice cries Annie

Wait Ryan Anderson our wanted guy was here says Daisy raising her voice

Yep replies Annie with a tear in her eye

Ok get Changed then we all are going to the hospital says Daisy

Daisy helped Annie get changed into some clean clothes, when Annie stripped off Daisy was shocked to see all the bruises covering Annie's abdomen and sides, also the bite marks on her breasts and the bruised shaped hand prints on her wrists where he held her down, Jimmy and Daisy took Annie to the hospital to be checked out and the result of her injuries was that she had 2 broken ribs, a sprained wrist and the rest was bruising.


End file.
